La Princesse qui n'avait jamais été sauvée
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Naminé regarde son royaume s'effondrer. Depuis quand est-elle foutue, déjà ?


Pour la septante huitième nuit du FoF, sur le thème Princesse donné par strack29.

La chanson citée est Paint you Wings d'All Time Low.

Bonne lecture !

La Princesse qui n'avait jamais été sauvée.

.

Naminé regarde son royaume s'effondrer.

Elle en rirait presque. Princesse, mon cul. Elle attend sur son trône de chaînes, apaisée.

" _When will the princess figure it out, she ain't worth saving ?"_

Elle enfonce ses écouteurs encore plus dans ses oreilles. Elle entend moins la foule qui hurle. C'est bon, elle a compris maintenant. Elle n'a plus besoin qu'on le lui dise. Elle ne sera pas sauvée, jamais, elle ne le mérite pas. Elle aurait dû tout faire pour.

Elle ferme les yeux. La musique qui joue la calme un peu. Elle voudrait une cigarette, maintenant. Non pas qu'elle fume, mais ça serait bien dans l'instant, elle croit. Approprié. Elle regrette de n'avoir jamais essayé. Elle aurait peut-être eu un peu moins de mal à vivre, jusqu'ici. Peut-être que ça l'aurait sauvé, ça. _Ouais_ , elle se dit, _j'ai été conne, stupide au possible. J'aurais dû me sauver moi-même, me trouver un truc._

Elle avait essayé.

Elle s'était mise à peindre, comme une de ses courtisanes le lui avait suggéré. Ça avait fonctionné, un temps. Et puis tout s'était envolé en nuages de cendre toxique. Elle n'a pas touché un pinceau depuis.

Elle se demande quand elle aurait pu se sauver. À partir de quand elle était foutue. Quand le dernier brin d'espoir avait bien pu s'éloigner et disparaître. Dès le début, sûrement.

" _Heavy the head that bares the crown."_

Quand les choses étaient déjà Lourdes, mais tout de même un peu plus légères.

Quand, gamine, on lui avait appris à servir un homme, et pas à diriger un pays.

Mais elle y croyait, encore, au prince charmant. De tout son cœur. Qui d'autre pouvait bien exister, après tout ?

" _I was never good enough to be anything but a remedy."_

Elle en voudrait bien un, de remède, juste ça. Merde, quelque chose pour apaiser sa douleur !

Peut-être quand on lui a présenté le prince, elle aurait dû comprendre. Savoir qu'il n'avait rien de charmant. Mais elle avait espéré.

Quand elle y repense, tout semble logique. Voilà donc ce qui l'a menée ici. L'espoir. Une ligne d'Euripide lui revient. _Vérité funeste, tu parais, mais trop tard._

Elle se sent comme Agavé face à la tête de son fils, après l'avoir arrachée aveuglément. Elle se sent trahie par son espoir ignoble. Blessée.

Mais elle n'a pas encore tué son fils, elle. Non, elle c'est son fils qui la tuera. Et elle ne fera rien contre. Malgré la musique, elle entend les cris. Elle retient un sanglot. Une princesse doit être présentable en toutes circonstances. Garder la tête haute. Alors elle augmente le volume.

" _So I'll paint you wings, and I'll set you free."_

Qui lui peindra des ailes, à elle ? Personne. Elle ne l'a pas, ce non-prince si charmant.

Naminé, la Princesse, non, la Reine Naminé, elle a un Roi. Un Roi qui la baise tous les soirs, qui bouffe son âme et ses enfants. Son peuple. Elle se sent comme une mère envers son peuple. Elle entend des coups de feu et rit un bout de sa santé mentale. Ah, la crise d'adolescence.

Naminé aurait dû rester une Princesse. Personne ne sauve les Reines. Ce sont les Reines qui sauvent. Mais elle, on lui a appris à faire l'amour. À faire des gosses. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas un bon exemple. Même ça, elle n'y arrive pas. Pitoyable Princesse.

Elle s'imagine une vie loin d'ici, auprès de ce chanteur à la voix si rassurante.

Un vie sans famine.

Une vie sans crise.

Une vie sans responsabilités.

Intenables.

Une vie vivable.

Une vie où elle aurait pu être heureuses. La chanson s'arrête. Elle la remet. Durant le temps de latence, elle constate que le grondement de colère généralisée s'est rapproché. Elle se rassied correctement. Elle veut être belle, maintenant. Retrouver un peu de l'honneur qu'on lui a volé en la fichant là.

À la tête de ce pays rongé, bouffé par la haine, aux côtés de ce tyran sans cœur. Elle attend.

Elle remet la chanson trois fois. Elle pensait que ça serait plus court. Elle commence à avoir mal au dos, à force de se tenir sur ce trône inconfortable. On enfonce la porte. Elle est prête. Prête pour sa mort. Face à elle, un seul homme. Grand, roux. Il a l'air vivant. Bien plus vivant que quiconque dans le royaume. Il pointe un fusil sur elle. Elle sourit. Il ne tremble pas.

" _So I'll paint you wings, and I'll set you free."_

Il tire.

La Princesse Naminé n'aura jamais été sauvée.

Mais, dans son dos, son sang dessine quelque chose comme des ailes sur les murs trop blancs.

Au moins, elle est libre.

.

Et voici donc.

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
